Os Melhores Dançarinos Bêbados
by Gabitcheen
Summary: "Era sempre assim: bastava umas doses a mais de firewhisky, música alta e que os olhares dos dois se encontrassem para que o espetáculo tivesse início." James/Marlene.


**Os Melhores Dançarinos Bêbados**

Era sempre assim: bastava umas doses a mais de firewhisky, música alta e que os olhares dos dois se encontrassem para que o espetáculo tivesse início. James sempre se gabou de nunca ter aprendido a dançar, afinal, estava sempre a fazer coisas mais importantes que ter aulas de dança, como uma menina. Sirius nunca entendeu o porquê disso. Marlene teve aulas de balé na infância, e levava muito jeito, apesar de detestar música clássica. A verdade é que o que sempre os unia eram a rapidez e a espontaneidade do Quadribol.

Os Potter e os Mckinnon sempre fizeram questão de manter a amizade entre as duas famílias, e James pôde crescer relativamente perto de sua prima. Nunca foi visitá-la na Escócia, mas sempre que ela ia a Londres, não deixava de passar um tempo na casa dele.

Durante as férias, várias vezes, a Sra. Potter inventava uma razão para um almoço entre as famílias. James, que nunca gostou muito de festas, amava esses almoços. Muita comida, muitas risadas, e música alta. E Marlene. Ele gostava muito da companhia dela, que era bem legal para uma menina. James também nunca entendeu o porquê de os adultos gostarem tanto de vê-los dançar. Afinal de contas, eles só estavam brincando, imitando, rindo deles e de como eles se achavam espertos por saberem dançar.

Outra coisa que James não entendia era o porquê de os adultos gostarem de dançar músicas lentas. Eles ficavam mais sérios, calados, mas com um sorriso feio, amarelo... Os homens seguravam nas costas ou na cintura das mulheres (às vezes até mais embaixo) e elas apoiavam a cabeça no ombro deles, quando eram mais baixas que eles, é claro. Quando não... Bem, todas eram mais baixas.

Em um desses almoços, quando a música lenta começou a tocar, James se sentou no chão e bufou. Agora ele não podia mais dançar, com essa música chata só se dançava acompanhado. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente e fitou uma Marlene que olhava disfarçado pra ele. James achou que ela quisesse dançar, então levantou-se e resolveu fazer esse esforço por ela.

- Quer dançar, Marlene? – ele perguntou baixinho, um pouquinho a contragosto, mas com curiosidade. Se não fosse com Marlene, com quem seria?

- Claro! – ela respondeu, num salto.

Eles ficaram um de frente para o outro, se olharam, meio sem jeito quando ela se aproximou mais. Ela abaixou os olhos, pôs a mão dele em sua cintura e a dela em seu ombro. E começaram a se mexer. Aquilo não era dança, com certeza. Marlene teve o pé pisado umas quinze vezes, mas não reclamou nenhuma, apenas ria. James olhava abismado para o movimento dos pés, como quem estava mais preocupado em acertar o passo (e não pisar em Marlene) do que se divertir. Era oficial, ele detestava músicas lentas.

James se sentia estranho. O perfume doce de Marlene estava deixando-o enjoado, sua mão começava a suar debaixo da mão quente da prima e a proximidade o deixava sem respirar direto. E começou a se preocupar com o que Marlene estava pensando, tão séria como estava. E agradeceu ao Merlin quando a música terminou e pôde largar a mão dela.

Subiu para o seu quarto e decidiu, naquele momento, nunca mais dançar tão perto de garotas.

Mas hoje a Grifinória tinha sido campeã do torneio de Quadribol, vencendo com 185 pontos de diferença na frente da Sonserina. James tinha conseguido pegar o pomo de ouro e Marlene, sem dúvida, tinha sido a melhor artilheira de todo o torneio.

O Salão Comunal estava em festa, e James não podia estar mais feliz. Toda a Grifinória, Dumbledore, McGonnagal e até mesmo Lily Evans tinham vindo parabenizá-lo. Ele estava com a moral toda! Firewhisky era proibido em Hogwarts, mas, graças ao Mapa do Maroto, Sirius conseguiu contrabandear a bebida pra dentro do Salão Comunal, somente para um grupo mais seleto. Os olhos de Marlene brilharam com a cor do firewhisky reluzindo no seu copo e Sirius achou que de hoje não passaria. James, que também não estava muito acostumado com bebidas alcoólicas, se impressionou com o firewhisky e foi derrotado: antes que pudesse se conter, ria como um bebê e dançava loucamente no centro do Salão Comunal. Ao percebê-lo, Marlene o acompanhou, e seguindo-a, alguns outros sóbrios estudantes. Remus e Lily ficaram no canto da sala, e, no olhar, um misto de desaprovação e graça.

Os dois mexiam os braços, a cabeça e chutavam o ar. James arriscou girar a prima umas duas ou três vezes, quase a fazendo cair. Uma imagem, senão surpreendente, muito engraçada. James lembrou-se, vagamente, das férias que Marlene passava em sua casa.

Mary Macdonald mudou, bruscamente, o ritmo da música. Aquele ritmo lento, chato até, que James detestava em festas, começou a fazer sentido, e Marlene estava muito mais bonita do que era há dez anos. Ela, que antes tinha quase sua altura, hoje mal alcançava seu queixo. James teve sua mão diretamente na cintura dela e, arqueando-se, sentiu- repousar o queixo em seu ombro.

Sua mão continuava quente, seu cabelo estava mais curto e seu perfume, mais forte. Sua cintura, fina na mão agora grande de James parecia rebolar com mais facilidade. Ele nunca soube quantas vezes pisou no pé dela, se realmente pisou. Sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem com o toque rápido da mão de Marlene em sua pele. E também sentiu que poderia ficar assim durante um bom tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, um domingo que não tardou de acordar, o burburinho entre os grifinórios era de que, se sóbrios eles dois eram os melhores jogadores de Quadribol, bêbados, eram os melhores dançarinos.

**Fim?**

* * *

N/A: Ta aí, gostei de escrever essa fiction, gostei mesmo. Fiction bonitinha, mamãe gostou de você! haha E vocês, gostaram também?

Ah, tive a inspiração pra ela quando estava chegando em casa, ouvindo a música Candy Man da Aguilera, acreditam? Não sei se dá pra sentir essa vibe na fic, mas foi nesse surto que ela nasceu.


End file.
